kuenstlerfandomcom-20200213-history
David Blaine
David Blaine (* 4. April 1973 in Brooklyn, New York City als David Blaine White) ist ein US-amerikanischer Aktions- und Zauberkünstler. Seine Spezialgebiete sind einerseits die so genannte Closeup–Zauberei, eine Spielart, die im direkten Kontakt mit den Zuschauern vollbracht wird, und andererseits spektakuläre Stunts und Sensationsnummern, die an die Grenzen seiner physischen und psychischen Belastbarkeit gehen. Hintergründe Blaine begann seine Karriere mit der Zauberei auf den Straßen New Yorks. Dort zeigte er Passanten u. a. Zaubereien mit Karten, Münzen und Geldscheinen, aber auch die Illusion von Telepathie und Levitation. Gefilmt von einem kleinen Kamerateam, legten diese Vorführungen den Grundstein für mehrere sehr erfolgreiche Fernsehshows u. a.: * David Blaine: Street Magic * David Blaine: Magic Man * David Blaine: Mystifier. Im Laufe seines Werdeganges wendete er sich immer öfter spektakulären Stunts und Sensationsnummern zu, die mit der eigentlichen Zauberkunst nichts zu tun haben, sondern eher das Potenzial des menschlichen Willens demonstrieren sollen. Aktionen Buried Alive (Lebendig begraben) Am 5. April 1999 ließ sich Blaine in einem gläsernen Sarg in einer Grube versenken, die vor einem von Donald Trumps Bürogebäuden in New York ausgehoben wurde. In diesem „Grab“ verbrachte er sieben Tage ohne offensichtliche Zufuhr von Luft oder Lebensmitteln. Vorbeikommende Passanten konnten ihn 24 Stunden am Tag durch den gläsernen Sargdeckel beobachten. Frozen in Time (Eingefroren in der Zeit) Am 27. November 2000 ließ sich David Blaine am Times Square in New York in einen Block aus Eis einschließen. Von außen durch Schläuche mit Wasser und Frischluft versorgt und versehen mit einem Blasenkatheter, verbrachte er so 61 Stunden, 40 Minuten und 15 Sekunden, stehend und wach, wieder durchgehend für Passanten sichtbar. Der weitestgehend durchsichtige Eisblock war auf einem Podest aufgebaut, unter dem man hindurchsehen konnte, um Skeptikern zu beweisen, dass Blaine tatsächlich die volle Zeit im Eis verbrachte. Seinen Aussagen nach konnte er selbst einen Monat nach diesem Stunt noch nicht wieder normal laufen. Vertigo (Höhenangst) Am 22. Mai 2002 stellte sich Blaine im New Yorker Bryant Park auf eine 100 Fuß (ca. 30 m) hohe Säule und blieb dort auf einer nur 22 Inch (ca. 56 cm) messenden Plattform ohne Nahrung oder Sicherung die nächsten 35 Stunden stehen. Um diese Aktion zu beenden, sprang er schließlich von der Säule in einen 12 Fuß (3,6 m) hohen Stapel aus Pappkartons. Above the Below (Über dem Abgrund) thumb|David Blaine in der Zelle am 3. Oktober 2003 Am 5. September 2003 begann Blaines umstrittenste Aktion: In einer durchsichtigen „Zelle“ (der Ausmaße 2,1 m x 2,1 m x 0,9 m), die in neun Meter Höhe im Potters Fields Park am südlichen Ufer der Themse in London aufgehängt wurde, verbrachte er 44 Tage ohne Nahrung, nur versorgt mit Wasser. Mittels einer Webcam war es möglich, Blaine durchgehend zu beobachten. Zwar waren die meisten Beobachter friedlich und zurückhaltend, doch erlangte dieser Stunt einiges Medienaufsehen durch feindselige und provozierende Aktionen Einzelner. So wurde die Kunststoffkiste mit Eiern, Zitronen, Würstchen, Speck, Flaschen, Farbbeuteln und dergleichen beworfen, und, um Aufsehen zu erregen, organisierte eine britische Zeitung einen ferngesteuerten Minihubschrauber, der einen Hamburger rundum die Kiste flog. Ein Mann wurde festgenommen, als er versuchte, die Versorgungsleitungen zu der Kiste zu kappen, und zahlreiche Passanten zeigten Blaine ihre blanken Brüste und Hinterteile. Abgemagert verließ Blaine die Kiste am 19. Oktober 2003, kaum noch in der Lage zu gehen oder zu sprechen. Es folgte ein längerer Krankenhausaufenthalt zur Behandlung einer schweren Unterernährung. In den 44 Tagen in seiner Kiste verlor er 30 kg Körpergewicht. Drowned Alive (Lebendig ertränkt / Lebendig ertrunken) Vom 1. Mai 2006 bis zum 8. Mai 2006 befand sich David Blaine für 176 Stunden in einer wassergefüllten Plexiglaskugel vor dem Lincoln Center in New York, mit Luft und Flüssignahrung durch Schläuche versorgt. Zum Abschluss dieser Veranstaltung versuchte er den Weltrekord im Luftanhalten (derzeit 8 Minuten und 58 Sekunden von Tom Sietas - vergleiche auch Apnoetauchen) zu schlagen, was er jedoch nach 7 Minuten und 8 Sekunden wegen Erschöpfung aufgeben musste. Die Show endete fast mit einer Tragödie. David verlor die Kontrolle und versuchte trotz seiner Fussketten aufzutauchen. Während seine Sicherungstaucher die Ketten lösten wurde er ohnmächtig. Werke * Mysterious Stranger (Autobiographie), ISBN 0752219898. Weblinks * Der gesamte "Rekordversuch" im Videostream (englisch / spanisch) * (englisch) * Blaines offizielle Homepage (englisch) * „David Blaine - der verrückte Magier“, Rheinische Post, 9. Mai 2006 * „Water, Water for a Week, Nor Anything to Eat“, New York Times, 7. Mai 2006 (englisch) * „Thinking Up, and Overthinking, Stunts“, New York Times, 9. Mai 2006 (englisch) * „Fish out of water“, ABC News, 10. Mai 2006, Video (englisch / 3:32 Min.) Blaine, David Blaine, David Blaine, David Blaine, David Blaine, David en:David Blaine es:David Blaine nl:David Blaine pt:David Blaine sv:David Blaine